thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
Baphomet
Baphomet is a demon lord who rules a layer of the Abyss called the Endless Maze. He is the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Appearance Baphomet has the appearance of a 12' tall humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body is covered with coarse black hair. His horns curve downward and outward. He wields a giant bardiche. Baphomet can spit out gouts of unholy water. Relationships Baphomet hates Yeenoghu, and the two are bitter enemies. The two have been warring against each other for as long as they themselves could remember, and both have forgotten the origin of their feud. Baphomet's other enemies include the demon lord Graz'zt, who recently imprisoned him for some time much as he imprisoned Waukeen during the Time of Troubles, and the Demon Queen of Harpies Ardat. The hatred between Baphomet and Yeenoghu started with an alliance. Both lords had allied to invade an elven kingdom, but were eventually pushed back by the elves, Bahamut, and an alliance of good dragons. Both demon lords blame the other for the defeat. Baphomet has an unusual relationship (for tanar'ri) with Pale Night, who shares his lair. The two are neighbors with what amounts to an unofficial noninterference pact, as Pale Night's influence does not really extend much further than the edges of her plateau. Though they have never joined forces to accomplish a goal, it's possible that any attempt to lay siege to the holdings of one might provoke the other. Realm Baphomet's realm of the Endless Maze (in Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Baphomet's realm is called Shubgottia) is the 600th layer of the Abyss, supposedly infinite in size. Here, Baphomet dwells in his palace, the Lyktion, and spend his time creating various new demonic breeds in his infamous Tower of Science. Some of his more successful creations are the goristroi, the bulezaus, the ghours, and more recently, the feral ankashars. Dogma Baphomet is the embodiment of savagery, an insidious force that worms its way into the heart of his followers to deceive them into embracing brutality. Worshipers Baphomet has a multitude of minotaur, ogre, and giant followers and minions. He is also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which command troops of these mortal minions. He seeks to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revere Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displease Baphomet are eaten. History It is suggested that Baphomet started his existence as a mortal creature; although it is unclear whether he was a beast that lived as a man or a man who lived as a beast. It is also suggested that he was cursed by the gods for daring to treat them like cattle, and thus banished to the Abyss. In any case, Baphomet reveled in his power, seeing the curse more as a blessing. Almost a thousand years ago, Yeenoghu and Baphomet orchestrated an invasion of Western Oerik gnollson the world of Oerth, opening vast portals in the forest of Ravilla. Armies of demons, gnolls, and minotaurs poured into the forests, burning them and slaughtering wood elves by the thousands. An army of elves, allied with Bahamut and his dragons, managed to defeat the demonic alliance after a long war. The portals were sealed shut and cities were built to guard them. Yeenoghu and Baphomet became enemies, each blaming the other for their defeat. Cult of Baphomet According to Monster Mythology, Baphomet is increasingly attracting a following amongst minotaurs. He seeks to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revere Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeases Baphomet are eaten, of course. Baphomet grants spells as a lesser deity, and has as his symbol a twisted circular maze awash in blood. Minions and related creatures Baphomet has a multitude of minotaur, ogre and giant followers and minions. He is also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs which command troops of these mortal minions. Category:NPC